


Camping Prep

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, and i was supposed to have it up last week, but yknow life happens, really short and quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Olicity talks camping





	Camping Prep

"I hate camping."  
Felicity fell back onto the king sized mattress in their bedroom.

"You've never been camping."   
Oliver threw a large suitcase down beside her.

"I hate the _idea_ of camping."

"You said last year that you _wanted_   to go camping, remember that?" He said, walking back into the closet.

"I remember you saying you wanted socks." Felicity pushed the suitcase to the foot of the bed.

"And I got socks. Your turn."

"I don't need socks."

Oliver came back with a pile of thick clothing in a variety of colors.  
"You know what I meant." He opened the suitcase and started packing it.

"Why can't this be just you and Will? Why do I have to suffer?" She sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Because he's never been camping either."

"So we both suffer?"

"Seems fair to me." Oliver turned around again and went back into the closet.

 

"Thea!"

"What?"

"Take Thea. Make it a family camping trip!"

"Felicity, we're married."

"Yeah, and?"

"You're family."

 

Felicity slumped back down.  
"Damn."

 

"It's gonna be great!" He tossed a few more shirts and jackets into the suitcase before putting it by the door to their room.  
"Do you trust me?"

"Nope." Felicity crossed her arms.

Oliver sat on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard.  
"It's not that bad. Especially when you do it on purpose."

"You and Thea did it on purpose and you were kidnapped and thrown into a cell."

"This is a camp ground. The worst thing that can happen is we get there and they don't have indoor plumbing."

 

Felicity quickly turned to face Oliver, "They don't!?"

"Gotta keep the weekend interesting!" Oliver jumped up and headed out into the hallway to get William ready.

"Oliver, that's not funny, I need an answer!" She called out for him, sitting up again.

Nothing.

"Oliver!"

Nothing. Probably a good thing.

"Okay but seriously I need an answer!" She jumped up and ran out into the hallway.

 

And just like that, the camping weekend has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't post anything last week because sinuses but I'm better now so this is week 3's fic. It's short but I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
